Die gute neue Zukunft
by Lizy1997
Summary: Hier mal eine kleine Story zu den Geox-Comics. 4 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Xenia und Alex ihre Kräfte bekommen haben. Jetzt stellen sie sich der Herausforderung mit einem Teil ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen und ein neues Kapitel zu beginnen.


Hallo ihr Lieben. Nach ein paar Jahren Pause habe ich mich endlich mal wieder dazu entschlossen etwas zu schreiben und auch hier zu posten.

Dazu hab ich mir mal die Geox- Girl/Boy Reihe ausgesucht. Leider gibt es nur 6 Comics, die ich aber echt witzig finde und vor allem habe ich mich in die zwei Hauptcharaktere Alex und Xenia verliebt. Ich hab mir einfach mal überlegt, wie es ihnen in ein paar Jahren gehen könnte.

Ich wünsch euch jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen und melde mich dann unten wieder :D

Vier Jahre. Seit vier Jahren kämpften wir schon gegen die [style type="italic"]Kontaminatoren[/style]. Jedes Mal wenn wir dachten es würde gut laufen, kam dieselbe Anzahl von diesen miesen Robotern zurück. Warum? Was hatte das Leben gegen uns?

Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Xenia. Ich bin 18 und ein Senior an der Westwood High. Vor vier Jahren habe ich entdeckt, dass ich Superkräfte habe. Zuerst dachte ich, ich wäre damit allein, doch dann erfuhr ich, dass auch Alex, ein Junge aus meiner Parallelklasse geheime Kräfte hatte. Wir wurden beste Freunde, zu mehr reichte die Zeit einfach nicht.

Jedes Mal, wenn wir dachten, wir hätten endlich einmal Zeit nur für uns ging schon wieder unser Piepser und wir mussten los. Verdammt nervig das Ganze.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, eine Superheldin zu sein ist eigentlich echt super. Man kann coole Dinge tun, muss manchmal nicht mal aufstehen, wenn die Fernbedienung mal wieder zu weit weg liegt oder kann auch mal etwas später aufstehen. Und das Beste? Ich habe immer die neuesten Klamotten.

Der Nachteil ist nur, dass ich niemandem davon etwas erzählen darf. Ist so eine Superhelden-Grundregel. Das mit Alex hatte ich auch nur zufällig herausgefunden, als wir in der 9. Klasse das erste Mal gemeinsam gegen die [style type="italic"]Kontaminatoren[/style] gekämpft hatten.

Aber versucht doch mal vor euren besten Freundinnen sowas geheim zu halten. Es ist verdammt schwer. Wir haben uns auch schon oft darüber gestritten, wenn ich mal wieder ohne Erklärung verschwunden bin, aber ich kann ja nichts dafür, oder?

Zurück zu Alex und mir. Nachdem wir zwei neue „Mitschüler" in unseren Klassen als [style type="italic"]Kontaminatoren [/style]entlarvt hatten, kamen wir uns näher und wurden beste Freunde. In der 10. Klasse hat er mich dann endlich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Nach dem 3. Date waren wir uns allerdings einig, dass es ganz schön schwierig wird zusammen zu sein [style type="italic"]und[/style] Superhelden zu sein.

Für euch mag das jetzt vielleicht nur nach einer billigen Ausrede klingen, aber habt ihr mal dieses ganze Superhelden-Leben ausprobiert? Ich würde es euch nicht empfehlen.

Das war vor zwei Jahren. Und heute? Heute stehe ich als Abschlussrednerin vor der gesamten 12. Klasse. Übrigens immer noch ohne Freund.

Als meine Rede endlich beendet war und wir alle unsere Zeugnisse in die Hände gedrückt bekamen, rannten die Leute alle auf mich zu.

„Xenia! Ich werde dich vermissen!" „Das war 'ne klasse Rede, Xenia". „Gute gemacht!" Ich wusste gar nicht von wem ich mich zuerst verabschieden sollte, doch mein Piepser rettete mich. „Ähm, tut mir leid, Leute. Meine Eltern wollen Essen gehen. Ich muss los! Wir sehen uns bestimmt nochmal diesen Sommer".

Ich rannte in Richtung Ausgang. Es ist ganz schön schwer mit dieser Robe zu rennen, aber es gelang mir, ohne hinzufallen, bis um die Ecke der Turnhalle zu laufen. Dort wartete Alex bereits auf mich. „Hey!" „Hey! Was gibt's?" „Sie sind da hinten, beim Teich". [style type="italic"]Verdammt…[/style]

Die „Verwandlung" dauerte wie immer nur wenige Sekunden und dann sprinteten wir auch schon rüber zum Park. „Wirklich? Irgendwie werden die Biester von Mal zu Mal hässlicher", rief ich Alex zu, der nur lachte.

Allerdings verging es ihm recht schnell, denn mein Rufen hatte die[style type="italic"] Kontaminatoren[/style] auf uns aufmerksam gemacht und diese Biester gingen ganz schön schnell in die Offensive über. „Windstoß!" Die erste Welle fegte über die Mistviecher hinweg und nahm ein paar mit sich.

Auch meine Attacke war nur mit wenig Erfolg versehen. Diese Viecher wurden also nicht nur hässlicher von Mal zu Mal, sondern auch noch zäher. Als dann auch die nächsten Attacken nicht wirklich was halfen wurde ich stutzig. „Und jetzt?", rief ich Alex zu. Er sah ebenfalls kurz ratlos aus. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, ich sah es in seinen Augen. „Wir kombinieren unsere Kräfte und versenken sie im See!"

Wir rannten aufeinander zu. „Bereit?" Wir fassten uns an den Händen und verschränkten unsere Finger miteinander. „Auf jeden Fall!"

Die Energie die sich zwischen uns aufbaute war gewaltig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unsere Kräfte kombinierten, aber wir hatten es noch die gegen so viele [style type="italic"]Kontaminatoren[/style] angewendet. Durch das helle Licht um uns herum konnte ich nicht erkennen, ob es etwas geholfen hatte, doch der leichte Schwindel der mich überkam sagte mir, dass wir schleunigst damit aufhören sollten, oder wir hätten keine Energie mehr übrig.

Die Entscheidung etwas zu Alex zu sagen, wurde jedoch abgenommen, denn plötzlich gaben meine Knie unter mir nach. Der Energiestrahl brach ab und ich sank zu Boden. Da unsere Hände immer noch miteinander verschränkt waren, zog ich auch Alex mit runter. „Xenia! Alles in Ordnung?" Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um mich wieder zu sammeln. Schließlich brachte ich doch noch ein „Ja" heraus. Ich atmete heftig und schnell, so als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

Als ich aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass unsere Aktion auch an Alex Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Ebenso wie ich atmete er schwer und er sah fix und fertig aus. Dennoch erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht als ich ihn anblickte und ihm antwortete. „Oh gottseidank!" Erleichtert atmete er auf und ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen. Noch während er das tat verwandelte er sich zurück. Auch mein Outfit wich wieder meinem normalen (komischerweise waren die Roben verschwunden) und nachdem der leichte Schimmer um mich verglommen war, sah ich, dass wir endlich alleine auf der Lichtung waren.

Ich grinste Alex an. „Ich würde sagen, das haben wir mal wieder toll hinbekommen". Er lachte. „Oh ja und diesmal haben wir …", er sah auf seine Uhr, „ 10 Minuten gebraucht. Wir waren schon mal besser".

Auch ich lies mich nach hinten fallen. So lagen wir dann einige Minuten nebeneinander: die Hände miteinander verschränkt, dicht beieinander und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Weißt du", begann ich nach einiger Zeit, „ich glaube wir werden langsam zu alt für dieses Zeug". Alex öffnete seine Augen, sah mich einige Sekunden an und fing schallend an zu lachen. „Definitiv. Schau uns doch mal an. Seit heute sind wir mit der High School fertig und ab Herbst gehen wir aufs College. Ja, wir sind auf jeden Fall zu alt". Auch ich musste lachen.

Es war wieder einige Zeit still, bis mein Handy anfing zu klingel. „Oh nein, das ist meine Mutter". Schnell ging ich ran. „Hey, Mama. Tut mir leid, ich bin gleich da". „Xenia, wo bist du? Wir wollten doch zusammen mit den Masons essen gehen. Ist Alex bei dir?" Ich grinste Alex an. „Ja ist er. Wir sind in zwei Minuten da, Mama. Bis gleich". Ich legte auf.

„Na komm du Faulpelz. Unsere Eltern wollen essen gehen und warten auf uns", sagte ich als ich ihm hoch half.

Hier bin ich wieder. Ich würde mich tierisch über ein paar Kommentare freuen. Und wenn nur drinsteht, dein Schreibstil ist sch*** dann ist es mir egal. Ich komm damit klar. Wem es bis jetzt gefallen hat, ich werde auf jeden Fall noch ein oder zwei Kapitel schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Mal also ~eure Lizy :D


End file.
